Finally In Love
by Naomilyloveless
Summary: Naomi moves in with Emily and Katie with no idea what lies in store...
1. Chapter 1

_**New story, hope you guys like it... Not wanting to be a review whore, but they would be grately appreciated...**_

* * *

"B-But I love you." I pleaded through tears.

She stared at me, her expression blank, eyes completely devoid of emotion. I had broken her and it was killing me. I had always thought this was it, that she was 'The One'. But I had ruined it. I cheated and she couldn't find a way to forgive me. She had tried, really, and it was more than I deserved, but she never looked at me the way she once had, with complete adoration. I don't know exactly why I did it, I guess I never thought I'd get caught. She had always been so much more into me than I was to her, so yeah, I took advantage, thought I was invincible. But I had pushed her too far, she couldn't take it anymore. So here we were, at the end, rain pouring down around us, but it was hardly noticeable. She looked as broken as I felt, even more so. So many thoughts flashed through my mind, how badly I had always treated her, she chased me, I ran, I caved and she tried not to be needy or clingy and I took advantage, partying every night, fucked off my face most of the time, I would hear her cry herself to sleep but just place my iPod in my ears and drown her out. That was it, that was our relationship, she was always there, I was always somewhere else. But I did care about her, I loved her, I always just assumed she got that. I was never one for public displays of affection or cute gestures but she never seemed to mind.

I never went out with the intention of cheating, it just happened, I was at a party, high on god knows what and pissing gone on alcohol and there she was, tall, dark hair, sallow skin, green eyes, she was beautiful, Sophia was on some retreat with the army, I was drunk, horny, and she was there. I never meant for Sophia to find out, my mobile battery had gone, I never got the text telling me she was sick and being sent home. So there I was, in the middle of a major fuck-a-thon with some random, and there was Sophia, standing in the doorway, falling to pieces with every move I made.

"I-I- can't Nai.." She was sobbing heavily, tears flowing freely, evident even through the rain, "It's.. It's too hard. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I see you and.." she paused and squeezed her eyes shut, saying the next word as if she were physically in pain, "_her._."

"Soph-" I begged but she cut across me.

"I was just never enough for you was I?"

"No-" I tried again but she clearly didn't want to hear what I had to say.

"It's better if you just go. Please Naomi, don't make it any more difficult than it already is. Just go." her eyes were desperate but I had no choice. She had already given me more than I deserved. With one final glance I turned and walked away, not even attempting to fight for her.

* * *

I walked through the rain, not caring about the bitter cold or saturated clothes, I walked to the one person I knew I could count on. I pushed open the door to the dingy bar and spotted him, sitting at a corner table, surrounded by three empty pint glasses and two full ones, upon seeing me his expression lit up,

"Naomikins!" he bellowed and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

I walked towards him and his expression faltered. He rose from his chair and met me half way pulling me into a tight, comforting embrace.

"It's ok babe." He whispered against my hair. "It'll all be ok." He lulled and ushered me to sit, placing one of the full pints in front of me.

Good old Cook, never failing to get me absolutely off my face. I could feel my head growing lighter and my vision becoming less focused, so of course time for a deep conversation was in order.

"What am I gonna do Cook? I have no where to go."

He looked sympathetically at me.

"Naomi. You're strong. You'll get through this. Stay with me until you get yourself sorted." He offered.

"That's sweet of you Cook, but I couldn't, your flat's too small for both of us. Besides, I thought we agreed, no cock blocking!." I winked and he smiled at me, before sitting up straight, a look of realisation washing over his features.

"I have this _friend_," ah one of Cook's friends, also known as a fuck buddy, I threw him a sceptical look, and he simply laughed it off, "Well she's looking for a new roommate.. I could maybe… _persuade _her." He grinned cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I dunno Cook…"

"Trust me." He insisted and I nodded, with that the evening became light once more, all heavy topics thrust into oblivion.

* * *

"Cook I don't know.." I stopped walking, and stood hesitantly at the entrance to the building. From what he told me this girl was feisty, no bullshit, loosely translated, she was a bitch.

He looked at me, his voice feigning surprise, "Is Naomi Campbell scared of two little girls?"

"Two?"

"Oh, I didn't mention?…. They're twins." he informed me walking into the building, holding the door open for me with an amused guilty grin.

I walked past him, shoving him playfully, "No, you didn't."

Fucking twins. We stood outside the door marked 307. I was nervous, I needed this. Cook did not interpret my fear and banged loudly on the door.

"Fucking hell." Came a frustrated voice from behind the wooden barrier. She swung it open with a scowl.

"Katiekins." He roared, throwing his arms around the petite brunette.

"Ugh, get off," She pushed him away and eyed me up and down. I felt suddenly self conscious, my cheeks flushed, "You must be Naomi."

I outstretched my hand in introduction but she dismissed it, sauntering back towards the couch. I glared at Cook but he simply winked, "Well Blondie, this where we go our separate ways."

"Your not staying?" I asked, voice riddled with vulnerability.

"No can do babe. Places to go, people to do." He grinned and called goodbye to Katie before making his exit.

Shit.

"So, you coming in or would you prefer to stand in the hall all day?" Katie didn't even attempt to hide her pissy tone.

I sat in the chair opposite her, complete terror emitting from every pore. I felt like a little child about to get punished. And that's when _she _walked in, carrying a tray of three steaming mugs and a plate of garibaldi's, my favourite. All previous intimidation washed away. She smiled pleasantly at me, placing the tray on the coffee table, then taking her position next to her sister.

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to me and I swear a jolt of electricity shot through me on contact.

She was sensational. Vibrant red hair pulled back in a cute quiff, brown eyes with the potential to rip apart your soul, kissable red sultry lips, perfect porcelain skin covered with black skinny and a tight, white t-shirt which hugged her flawless physique in all the right places.

"N-Naomi." I stuttered. Smooth Naomi, real smooth.

Katie appeared uninterested, glancing over a sheet of paper, presumably full of questions for her to interrogate me with. Emily on the other hand looked at me with amusement, gracing me with her earth shattering crooked smile.

"So, Naomi, shall we begin?" Katie snapped me from my Emily daze. Staring at me with an intense gaze, eyes burning right through me. Shit, this would be ….. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Very short so for that I apologise, and also for falling off the face of the earth after starting this story, it's moving a bit slow now but I have the next few chapters planned and hopefully they won't disappoint. I have a very busy two weeks ahead of me so updates may be lacking but I'll do my best. I'm even going to try and get another chapter up today! so here's hoping, if not, it will be no later than tomorrow!:) **_

* * *

Emily.

I never believed in all that _love at first sight _crap. Complete load of bollocks in my opinion. But gazing into the deep blue eyes of the sultry blonde in front of me, I may be forced to re-evaluate.

She certainly wasn't what I had been expecting. From what Katie had told me she was lanky, overly opinionated, stubborn, with dirty blonde hair and a know-it-all attitude. Knowing Katie, I took this information with a pinch of salt but still, her judgement had _never _been so far from the truth. Naomi was flawless, tall and well framed but certainly not _lanky_, from the way she was answering my sister's endless tirade of questions, she definitely seemed to be opinionated but not in a bad way, and I couldn't help but laugh at her sarcastic responses to the more ridiculous ones, to which Katie appeared oblivious. She showed no obvious signs of stubbornness appearing to be quite pleasant, and her hair was the most magnificent shade of blonde I had ever seen, blinding, shoulder length perfection. Her attitude, nothing short of wet between your legs sexy. Ok, so maybe I didn't believe in love, but lust at first sight was definitely in my range of beliefs and it hit me like a freight train.

Her voice was lyrical and I listened intently to every word she spoke, watching the alluring movement as each word escaped her superlative lips. I didn't need to hear anymore of Katie's absurd, although, comical questions.

"The room's yours." I blurted out, receiving a stern glare from Katie, who was clearly overly enjoying her interrogation period.

Naomi looked elated, the most stunning smile lighting up her features,

"Really?" her voice sounded high pitched in disbelief, she was so frickin' cute. I nodded my head in yes response, returning her smile. She faltered as she noticed Katie's cold, sulking expression. I didn't like seeing her smile waver, I found it oddly painful. I nudged Katie who sighed, "Fine." Before storming off into her room blaring her music disturbingly loud.

I looked back towards Naomi who's face flooded with uncertainty.

"Don't mind her," I reassured, rolling my eyes in the direction of Katie's room, "She's a moody bitch, she would have offered you the room anyway, she just likes to torture people." I threw her a genuine smile and felt my heart leap as her own returned.

"Thanks Emily." My name had never sounded so wonderful. "When can I move in?"

"Today if you'd like?" I tried to play it cool but my voice was laced with eager hope.

"Sure Katie won't mind?" She asked glancing over to the still closed bedroom door.

"Nah, she'll be fine. I can help you with your stuff if you want? I mean, I understand if you'd prefer to do it alone, I just figured you might want some help, or company or…..not" I trailed off realising how overly enthusiastic I was coming across.

She simply smiled at me, god I love her smile, "Thanks, but I think I'll manage."

I had hoped I was hiding the disappointment that overtook me well, but she must have noticed adding,

"But, if your up for it, I'd kill for a drink after?"

My eyes widened and my spirits lifted, was she inviting me on a date?

"I'd love to." I accepted cheerfully.

"Great, invite Katie too! And other friends, I'll bring Cook, we can make a night of it." And with a final flash of a toothy grin she got up and headed towards the door. Disappointment returned. I was presumptuous to assume she'd been asking me on a _date._ She probably wasn't even into girls.

"See you Ems." She called from the door and I turned in my seat and smiled in response, excited by the nickname she had presented me with. I sighed heavily, of course she wouldn't be into girls, the best ones are always straight.

* * *

_**Your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated, I don't expect much for this chapter as not much happened but I hope all of you that have taken the time to read it so far continue to do so!:) thanks for your time**_


End file.
